Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been in providing users with navigation and mapping services by way of a mobile device. For example, many devices are equipped with global positioning sensors, navigation and mapping applications for enabling users to be presented navigation data such as maps, travel directions, route details and the like. To ensure the navigation or mapping application remains up-to-date, updated navigation data must be periodically downloaded from a navigation or communication service provider associated with the mobile device. Unfortunately, the navigation data is static, resulting in the generation of maps, travel directions and other details that do not account for real-time conditions that affect a traveler's ability to reach a destination (e.g., adverse road conditions, accidents, congestion) by way of a predetermined route.